Resort pt1
by Labrynth
Summary: Pulled from a Discord chat with a set up of Natasha and james having to do a mission together. There's a whole lot of back story that is missing here, but this is sort of just to archive it.


"Answer something for me James. No games. Just an honest answer. "

He looked back and waited.

She started to speak and paused. Considering him a moment first. Finally, "What is it you want out of all this? What is it you want to walk away with?"

"Life?"

She sighed and shook her head. Should have known. "All right then. Never mind. "

He held a hand out to stop her. "No. No. I'm just clarifying. I'll answer honestly."

Could he be any more honest than she could? It didn't come easily. Truth was dangerous. Easy to twist and manipulate. They were both masters. Eyes flicked to his hand then back up to his face. Waiting.

Well, he said he would. Though it wasn't easy. It just made him sound so normal and he was far from it. In some ways he felt a complete idiot in front of her for what he was about to say. It was stupid to believe he deserved more and that always seemed to be drilled into him from the very beginning. "From life? That was what I was clarifying. But I'm guessing from your silence that is what you want to know. Well, I'm not a fool. To be here at my age is nothing short of a miracle. I didn't expect to get to this age alive and neither did my employers. We don't have a long life expectancy. So now it sounds like too much to say that I want to leave this behind me with my life, preferably with all my limbs attached and being of reasonably sound mind. As a man I would love to have a wife... Children... A family. Happiness for them, for her, for me. A relatively normal life that I have no idea how to lead but that I attempt to conform to." There was a pause. "It isn't going to happen and it's a really ridiculous dream to have. And that's all it is. A dream. Every day I wake up from that to live this nightmare. Because the world can never be satisfied for just a moment and because we're just silhouettes in the night, they'll never learn."

She processed it for a few minutes. Weighing the words. Tasting them. Finding them honest. "I tried retiring once. Took up rock climbing. Until I was pulled back in." Silent again. Too much spinning around in her brain to speak. Finally she settled on something. Marking her place in the book she held she set it aside then rose. Just a few steps and she stood in front of him. Hand touched his face tracing the lines and planes. Some of those words were still pinging around inside of her. She wasn't sure what it meant but she knew it was true.

"All right then." A deep shaky breath. "For the next three days then I'm yours. I can't make any promises about what I can offer you." Hell she had her doubts about it herself. "As long as it doesn't interfere with the job at hand. I won't fight you. " Her expression turned sly. "Don't mistake it for being submissive though." A pause. "Unless you don't want it. In which case I understand completely. "

He found his feet then. There was confusion but for once it was easily readable. His hands rested by his sides. Also, when did she get so affectionate? "But what about you and what you want Natasha? I don't want this out of pity."

Oh but there was so much he didn't know about her. "Do I strike you as the type who offers pity?"

"No. But you don't but I didn't exactly think I was your type."

She couldn't tell him what she wanted exactly because she didn't know for sure herself. "Same could be said for your taste. I'm not a damsel who needs rescuing. I'm just me." A shrug and her hands dropped to her sides. "Its all I have and all I can give you. "

It was his turn for his hands to go to her face. "Who said you have to be to get my attention?" Rough pads on his thumbs rolled over her cheek bones. A contrast to the soft caress. "I can never decide whether it's me you have a low opinion of, or yourself."

Brow raised at him with a faint smile. "Admit it, you love riding to the rescue. " Eyes closed at his touch. Could she simply let go and follow it wherever it led? She had no damn idea. "We are both what we were made. Condemning that is like condemning the rain. It just is. "

"I accepted that a long time ago." At least there was no danger of her trying to change him from what he could see. It would be futile anyway. "And I do. Who doesn't?"

"I don't need to be saved." There wasn't anything left to save anyway. Natasha was a ghost. The Black Widow seemed to be all that was left. Maybe it was for the best. Widow at least had no indecision. Widow was easier.

"You never said if you wanted to take me up on it." She still didn't look at him. This was not how she anticipated this whole mission going down. Not in the least. Three days was a lifetime in their line of work. Three days would prove one of them wrong.

He finally leaned down and pressed his lips to her own. The time for words had long since passed.

At some point after the first night Natasha was more than a little dismayed to find her body craved his touch now. A small sound of surprise when his lips met hers and before she could think about it arms wound around his neck. "This is a recipe for disaster," muttered under her breath. True and she wouldn't deny it but a large part of her didn't care.

"What happens now?" She asked when she finally broke away.

"I don't know about that. The ingredients are alright," he quipped though that question brought a sigh to him. "What everyone else does. Get to know one another. And, yes, it won't get in the way of the mission." Of course it wouldn't. He was miles too professional for that part.

"It can't. I promised Liza I'd do this. Even told her I'd make sure you came back alive. And one piece. Ish." Getting to know him didn't bother her. It was the getting to know her part that made her want to run.

"Am I a bet?" Now, that was amusing.

"What? No." She laughed. "It called for a couple and Liza said I might be the only one she knew who wouldn't kill you or get you killed. Though she might be wrong on one of those points. "

"I believe you."

"There might be some bets at MI6 on who would bleed first. M wasn't the least but amused at the situation. "

"I really am the last one to know."

"It was assumed you'd argue." Arms dropped from around his neck and she stepped back. "You aren't really known for a cooperative nature. "

He folded his arms, a grin finding his lips. "Neither are you. So why did you agree?"

She shrugged and said simply "Liza asked. She doesn't ask favors very often. And I've never denied her one."

"Who's Liza?"

"Ah. About that." For once she stumbled over her words. "I believe you refer to her as Your Majesty. She hates it when I call her Lizzy. Says it's undignified. Elizabeth is so formal though."

"Uh..." Not many things fazed him or left him speechless. "Come again?"

"Which part would you like me to repeat exactly?"

"The bit where you referred to Her Royal Highness as Liza and that she asks you for favours."

Romanoff had the grace to at least look a little sheepish. "Well, to be fair, Lizzy is frowned upon. Though she usually smiles when she grumbles about it. She's been known to ask a favor here and there. I've asked a few of her."

"A few of her?" His eyes narrowed. Not even he had an audience with the Queen. That would be an honour and a half considering he stuck his neck out for her country more than once. Just what the hell was going on? "How?"

Oh boy _this_ was going to get _complicated_. How much to tell and how much to just... ignore? "We've known each other a long time..." Not only was it complicated but it dug into a few things she'd rather forget. "We became friends. I've spent a fair amount of time at Balmoral Castle." As in, had her own private room there. She cleared her throat and moved away from him, stepping to the edge of the balcony. Arms rested across the rail and she leaned forward. "It's complicated. Are you sure this is how you want to spend the next 3 days?"

He was a spy. Well versed in matters of sex and the body. She understood as well as him that sex was a weapon and a diversionary tactic employed when someone was hiding something or to be used when extracting something and it was surprising how it was so effectively used and employed by both sexes. "Have you forgotten I'm a spy?"

Truthfully that hadn't even crossed her mind. She was more concerned with the things he would know that he would have trouble taking in. And she didn't want to talk about how she met Liza exactly because, well, she hadn't thought of the baby in a long while. A wound that never quite healed. Shaking her head a moment, she turned, hooking elbows up on the rail and looked at him. The red head had given her word not to fight him, but she wasn't sure she could allow it to include everything.

"Stop worrying about your virtue James. I promise I won't tear your clothes off." Head dropped back and she swallowed, trying to decide exactly how to say it. Finally, without looking at him, "We met during World War II while she was in the military."

"I wouldn't be arguing." Though her other point was only just settling in and he was shocked and entirely disbelieving. "Uh... Did you take a blow to the head?"

Tempting, as it would be easier than this conversation. "What part of I've been doing this longer than you've been alive did you think was a joke?"

"All of it. It's been over seventy years since the war and you don't look remotely like a seventy year old, or older."

"I was born in 1928. I can't give you a date of birth because I've never known it. However if you'd like, I can get you access to the SHIELD files. Mine is rather long. Or I can call Liza."

He wouldn't want to disturb the Queen but the offer shocked him. She wasn't lying. He was fairly certain. "How?"

Oh she was serious. Just like her, he knew how to gauge a person's words and actions for the truth. "Something the KGB gave me in exchange for entering the Black Widow program. It was supposed to be one thing, but it didn't work as they intended. What it did do it keep me from aging. Increased my metabolism so I can't get drunk among other things. And increased my immune system so that I never get sick. I can heal most wounds in a matter of days."

He'd heard things. Most of them were dismissed as myths and of course he'd had his run ins with the Russians before, particularly with attempted brain washing, which almost worked. They were cruelly unique in the world of espionage. In some ways it surprised him, in others it didn't at all. She wasn't lying. Not by a long stretch. So why did his mind go to the most morbid thing possible? "How are you still alive?" He'd have given up a long time ago.

"I don't know." She ignored the real implications of his question. "Best guess is that they gave me some type of Infinity Formula. But I've only had the doses while I was there and none since. All the formulas I know of require regular infusions, though the time varies.. They gave it to someone else I knew. To save his life." They leveraged his life to force her hand is what they'd done. They only way to pull her back in. "He was killed many years ago. I don't know anyone else who has had the same formula." Now her smile was sarcastic. "You sure you still want to do this?"

He pulled the carton of cigarettes from his back pocket and lit one. Seemed appropriate. "No wonder you're so crochety." She was a grandma. Kind of. _Now you'd really been everywhere, old chap_. But he left it at that. It wasn't a laughing matter. She'd clearly been through a lot. More than he could imagine and he'd been through some crazy shit "Fucking Russians..." He muttered. "No offence." He took a drag and exhaled. He'd check the files later while she slept or was otherwise occupied to back up her claims, but he was fairly certain she wasn't bullshitting. "Shouldn't that be a question you answer? You have to live with my mortality, or anyone's for that matter, when you choose an involvement." Yet she still chose him? This? It wasn't often he was flattered, or even embarrassed, but he felt it and there was a hue of pink that'd crawled and settled onto his cheeks. Hopefully the sun blotted it out, but she was far too observant for that so he ignored it. Sometimes being a human betrayed him, as much as MI6 would hate that. Usually it was the flattery or thankfulness for his service that brought a reaction. This was something else yet similar. A strong sense of respect and dare it be a smidgen of trust. Neither of them had that in bucket loads.

"Well, to be fair, they disowned me decades ago. Though I'm not entirely sure if I'm still on their Most Wanted list any longer. No one wants to fess up to what the KGB was up to. Abducting young girls for the Red Room would have been frowned upon even then." To his credit, he hadn't run. Hadn't flat called her a liar. Though he was probably still considering it. "And I'm focused, remember?" Lips twitched in amusement. As if reading his mind she said, "It's not hard to follow the trail. Anderson Cooper had me pegged as public enemy number one for a while." The man had caused her to have to find a new place to live. Her identity had been known a while. And rumors of the Red Room still floated around, even today.

"I made a decision a long time ago not to roll over and bare my belly. I've made sure they regretted everything they did." Except for the last thing. No, that had left her so wounded she hadn't struck back. But, Leo was dead. And those who created the likes of him, and her, were long dead now. Even if they'd needed a little help to the grave. She'd made sure of that.

"You're blushing Bond, and I'm not even naked."

"If you were naked, I wouldn't be blushing." He wasn't shy. Just that respect and gratuity were in short supply when around him. It was a foreign feeling, so he was never prepared for it.

Lips twisted and she acknowledge it with a nod. "Any other burning questions?"

There were a thousand and one questions. He didn't quite understand it and he couldn't help but feel he was barely scratching the surface. Usually he'd have to be on point, have the right question to ask and when, but despite being trained very deliberately to be open minded, he knew he was out of his depth. "Not right now." He lifted the cigarette again, dragged, and shook his head as he exhaled.

Turning her attention back to the view she leaned a hip against the safety barrier. "If it makes you feel better, I have that effect on most of the men I know."

"Which bit?"

"The sheer frustration and bewilderment on your face. I recognize it well."

"There'd be something wrong with me if I didn't look this way."

True, it was a lot and wasn't even the beginning of the tangle that was her life. "Fair enough. I could lie to you to make it easier."

He offered her a cigarette, holding it out towards her. "No. I'd rather know the truth." The government did enough lying and hiding the truth, so he never questioned it, he just got on with what he had to do. It was better that way most of the time. "Did you ever get any revenge?"

A glance at the offer and she waved it away with a shake of her head. Attention went back to the beach and the waves rolling in. She became still and her voice void of emotion. "They're all dead. I won't allow them to do what they did to me to anyone else. If I didn't do it, I stood by and let it happen.

"I let someone kill my handler because I did like him. Then I ran. They would have killed me then." _I was twelve_. "It took them a while to find me again. Make it so I had to come back."

"Somebody always wants to have ownership of you."

"Those kinds of people want ownership of anyone they think is weaker."

"You don't need me to tell you this. But you're not weak."

"Oh we're all weak at some point." A look over her shoulder at him. "I just made sure it wouldn't happen again."

"I don't blame you. Thank you for sharing this with me."

"See, I really am better at this spy business than you." It was flip, a weak attempt at humor. "You asked, I answered." It was unfortunate those answers wouldn't give him any comfort.

"Surely if you answered that makes me better at being a spy."

"Mmm, I did say I wouldn't fight you. I could change my mind on that if you'd like."

"I'm more keen to see if you'll be able to stay true to your word. Not that you won't try."

"I have no doubt you'll make it difficult. And some things are better left alone. You've been in the business long enough to know that as fact."

"I'm not going to pry unnecessarily, so yes, you're right."

"You know how many people would kill to have the right to pry into my head?"

"Given what you've told me I can imagine." People wanted to pry into his so it was no surprise.

"It's too bad they've cut up my brain enough I probably don't even have what they want." With visible effort she shook off the melancholy thoughts of the past gave her. "When you decide on all your questions, make a list. Now, new topic please."

Sometimes things were too painful. He understood that. "Noted." He wasn't going to interrogate her needlessly. He knew when to stop. "You don't smoke?"

"No, I suppose I'm a surprisingly straight arrow. My vice is brooding."

"When you can't enjoy a substance then I can see that. Do you feel pain?"

"All of them are used with the idea you relinquish control for a while. I don't like giving up control."

She nearly asked which kind of pain he referred to but stopped herself. "Of course. I also bleed and die rather easily. Thankfully none of my wounds thus far have been fatal, though I have the scars that might make someone wonder how."

"I noticed the other night but they're not the type of questions we ask." Indeed he had a few bullet and knife wounds which were beyond lucky.

"I don't remember all of them." Two specifically were black holes in her head. Stripped with memories of Barnes which meant they had to do with him. "Others I remember all too well. The suit helps with some of it. Stops small arms fire, but not blades."

"A symptom of being alive too long?"

"Not exactly, but we can go with that."

"This isn't the topic change you were envisioning."

She took a shuddering breath and laughed. "Not really, but I understand how it turns that way. Honestly I'm not sure what my reaction would be standing in your shoes. Except maybe to cart you off to the loony bin."

"I don't know. Call it intuition." Though his curiosity would get the best of him. He'd still look it up. "I don't regret very often. If at all. Tends to be a bloody waste of time if you ask me... But a part of me regrets being so hard on you."

"Oh I'm no innocent. No more than you. No point in worrying about being hard on me. You aren't the only one. Hell you've hardly scratched the surface of the things I've done. Though I admit I figured you'd have a different idea of how to spend your days."

"I have many ideas on how to spend it." He paused. Then he took a breath. And then he paused again. For once he didn't feel selfishly driven. Had he been twenty then of course. In the end he just flicked his cigarette over the rail and remained silent.

It was uncomfortable and it was then he spoke. "I don't know who has the one track mind here. Me or you. But you have a very amusing idea of me." His reputation preceded him. He knew that. He couldn't help but get a kick out of it.

"Sharing your body is easy. It's just a body. Sharing who you are... well, that's a little more complicated, isn't it?" She watched his discomfort and wondered if he regretted opening that can of worms. Part of her was certainly wondering what the hell she was thinking. What has possessed her to offer him such a thing. "We both work hard to cultivate a certain... image. It can clear a lot of paths."

Shoving away from the railing she moved past him, trailing a finger across his chest before resuming her place in the chair. "Just remember, whatever the answer, you asked."

His eyes went down to that tempting little finger that brushed against him. She knew what she was doing. Which brought him to his next question. "What do you stand to gain out of this?" Having heard her story, or part of it, there was no reason for this other than physical pleasure. Which he'd be fine with if that was the case.

"Maybe I find out if they really did kill me."

"I'm your guinea pig," he laughed that out.

"And I'm just another Bond girl."

He sighed. He respected her, of course he did and chivalry wasn't completely dead when it came to someone he respected. "Unless you were faking it, you were very much alive the other night."

That prompted her to laugh. "Do you have a habit of having sex with corpses James? That is certainly something I wasn't aware of."

"Christ... No," he laughed.

"Well, in that case I think we're both glad I am alive."

He had that look in his eyes then, warmth where there was usually cold. A passionate fire was burning within. Making his way over, he placed his hands either side of her chair and claimed her lips again. "Are you complaining or are you hinting? Or both?" he breathed huskily between their heated lips.

His mouth was warm against her and she tried to let go when instinct said to retreat. "Did I ever once actually complain James? Or are you hoping I will so you can try to change my mind?" She didn't wait for an answer, leaning up to take his lower lip between teeth. A tug and she let him go allowing a kiss of her own.

The bite was mischievous and he decided then and there he quite liked that about her. There was a fire roaring away. He wanted to have her again, a weakness he knew he had but never gave up. Not to be deterred, his lips found the spot on her neck that she seemed to enjoy so much. "Well, I dare you to complain now."

Lightning connected the spot on her neck to her core and she arched towards him with a small intake of breath. Was she just sex starved or did he push her buttons just right? Her hands moved up his arms to his shoulders and held on. "Not complaining. " Christ not even a little. "Does this mean I have your attention?"

"You've had my attention the whole time," he murmured, lips grazing there as he noted her response. Taking the opportunity, he backed away from her and urged her to stand up with him.

"Don't you say the sweetest things?" Words were nearly cut off when he hit another sensitive spot. Brain was scrambling and her body was working to ignore it. She rose slowly from the chair to press against him, hands suddenly in his hair to pull his mouth down to her. "This balcony is rather public..." she murmured against him when she broke for a breath.

When she broke away, he whispered, "You don't believe me." He smiled against her lips. He could tell her that he knew he was going to have her tonight and so it wasn't just a sweet nothing but he was smart enough to know it could be taken as an insult, even if he was wearing his sex head at the moment.

Her point was taken though. The balcony was public, a bit too public and they were already progressing to something more than just heavy petting.

There was a brief yet mischievous flash in his eyes, a large grin forming as he suddenly dipped and lifted her into his arms in one quick scoop. He was a firm believer if it wasn't fun in one way or another then he wasn't doing it right.

"I believe you like women." Was this really the time for this conversation? His mouth was still against hers and her tongue flicked out along his lower lip.

The grin gave her a split second of warning before he scooped her up. She laughed, arms going around his neck. Leaning in, she nibbled along an ear lobe. "Tell me this is going to take a while. If it doesn't I'm going to be disappointed." Tongue ran along the edge of the same lobe before she pressed lips to his neck. He still smelled good. The same scent that had taken her in last night. Teeth grazed against his neck and back up to his ear. "I fully expect to hear you screaming my name later."

All thoughts of arguing his point went out the window. His eyes flicked closed and he let her nibble, lick and tease away, his grip tightening around her. There was more of a spark about her tonight. Either she'd found her confidence or something. Right now the thought was cut short and he didn't care. His mind went to the job at hand and his body had already reacted to her.

Carrying her inside, he kicked the door closed behind and plopped her on top of the nearby desk. She might have wanted it to take a long time but part of him was barely in the mood for that. His hands had already given him away, fondling, roaming, caressing under her shirt while his lips joined her own again. This time they were more firm and demanding. He hadn't answered her and he didn't need to.

When he'd backed away, his hands found the hem, tugging it up over her head. "Ladies first," he finally found the words in a heady, lustful fog.

Her blood was pounding, on fire at every touch. A sound of displeasure when he set her down but it was quickly gone when he touched her again. Arms over her head, she offered no resistance to him pulling her shirt off. Shit, at this point she wanted both of them naked. As soon as the fabric cleared her arms she reached out to touch him, her own hands sliding under the hem, mimicking the motions he used, until a finger dipped past his waist band. The feel of his skin under her fingers held a specific interest. She hadn't gotten to touch him much the last time in her own stubbornness. This time she was under no constraints.

"I changed my mind. This one shouldn't last long at all." She wanted him and wasn't shy about it. Not moving from the desk she jerked his shirt up, grinning as she trapped his arms a moment. _Hmm, maybe later_. Then she flung it aside haphazardly, paying no attention to where it landed before her hands were on him again. Hand in his waist band she tugged him a step closer.

"Ladies first on this too then," she laughed pulling his belt free.

He gave her the room to undress him, an easy smile on his lips since she got him tangled up. It was only when she was finished did he return his attention to her. Bra now skilfully removed, his lips had latched onto a pert nipple, teasing it with tongue and teeth. With each graze came it being eased with a roll of his tongue.

Hands roamed his chest until his mouth found her. Breath caught and she closed her eyes. Hands clenched the edge of the desk, his name a soft moan from her. He was a tease but she didn't care. Teeth pressured the peak and she shuddered.

They were both far too gone to think of much else. His hands were at her pants, pulling them down, lifting her with one arm momentarily to get them over her ass. Ah, yes, one of the disadvantages of the desk as a place to screw. It brought a smirk to his lips and underwear followed in the same fashion.

But then he was reminded of what she'd said earlier. Tugging her closer, he grabbed both her hands and pressed them against him for her to do as she pleased. Meanwhile his hand busied himself with her mound, fingers slick as he eased one inside.

Fingers trailed along his chest, nails catching skin as she pleased, circling his own nipples before dragging lower to his belly. Motions faltered when his fingers found her. Lower lip caught between her teeth with a shiver. A sharp gasp and she looked up at him before leaning in to lick a line up his upper abdomen. She was damn near dripping at his touch and knew it. Well, fair play and all. Hands now free she grasped him in one hand and stroked gently. Wicked gleam in her eyes when she looked up at him again, tongue still working along his skin. One of them was going to cave soon and they both knew it.

His breath caught in his throat and his hand stilled as she stroked him. To hell with the game they were playing.

His tug closer was demanding as he perched her on the edge of the desk. But it was then when he remembered what they neglected the other night.

Condoms.

It'd been blissful. Spontaneous. Not at all perfunctory. Completely unlike the married women he shared a bed with. He'd enjoyed it. But they'd been damn reckless and he knew that.

There was a frustrated grumble and a tut as he pulled back and looked at her apologetically. They were the biggest mood killer. "Protection," he whispered between a kiss and another followed with his apology. "Sorry."

Curse them!

Part of her relished pushing him to the edge. There was a power in that and it went both ways.

Heels propped up on the edge and she looked up at him. A smile of amusement crossed her face and she let go of him to circle her own nipple with a finger under his watchful eye. "If I tell you it's not needed and I'll explain later, will you trust me?"

She was such a tease. Christ he loved it. His mind was in another place, so much so it'd taken him a moment to register what she'd said. He'd focused far too hard to remember what they'd neglected.

He knew he should never take a woman's word on face value. But to hell with it. He wasn't too capable of forming any words to be complicit to her plan. Instead he positioned himself and slowly eased his way inside, hopefully payback for the way she'd driven him to an edge with lust.

She fell back on her hands and said his name. The feel of him sliding inside of her made her legs quiver. This, this was something she'd missed the last several years. After a few seconds she held herself on one hand and reached to touched him again. Hand trailed down his spine to the small of his back then down his ass, nails grazing the skin there. "Don't make a girl wait too long."

He didn't need much encouragement. Right now words had failed him. She'd won her battle and he didn't give a damn. He gave into her, giving her exactly what she wanted. His lips fell parted, eyes hooded in a haze, breathing already heavy through his excitement. With his hands on her, his hips found a relentless rhythm to their joining. Unbidden her name left his lips once breathlessly, or maybe it was twice. He was lost to lust and to her at that moment.

Feet left the edge of the desk to wrap around his waist and she reached up to his shoulders pulling herself up until she was holding herself up, giving him a straight shot into her. At this point she didn't care about winning. She wanted him just like this. She heard her name and kissed him hard, tongue plundering past his lips to tease his. Already breathless, the kiss was enough to make her try to remember how to breathe. Breaking apart from him she whimpered softly against his ear.

The kiss was met with his own feverish response. His breathing was heavy, beads of sweat already finding its way to his brow. The adjustment and deeper angle had him pull her close to him, arms wrapped around her, one with a fistful of her hair, tight but not at all hurtful.

"Harder," she growled against him. Mouth moved along his collarbone. Then back to his neck. She tasted a spot before biting at it. Why had she held out on this? Right now she didn't have a single reason. He pounded into her and it was all that was right with the world in that instant. Hands in his hair holding on, encouraging every movement.

The bite caused a breathy groan to leave him. But not one to deny pleasure, his hands searched for her hips, finding leverage. He worked at what she asked for, pounding her relentlessly, hard and fast just as she asked. His breathing was coming in short, sharp, shuddering gasps. Dipping his head he found her neck, nibbling his way down, pinching against every thrust. Already he felt his pleasure building and he cleared his mind, determined to hold on.

She felt his hands and a small thrill when his hands found her hips. Her whole body felt hot. Breathing was ragged and there was no point trying to calm it. Not now. When his lips met her neck again she groaned. "Yes James." Two words that took way too long to get out. Her body took him completely, holding onto him tightly. He filled her and something about it pushed at the numbness she'd felt inside of her for a long time now.

"Natasha..." came a ragged breath. He could feel himself losing the battle, slipping away. His eyes were closed, their bodies wound tight, his hot breaths coming as gasps against her neck. "Christ..." he managed to get out. "You feel too good. Christ... Fuck me..."

He just couldn't hold on any longer. There was just something about this. Something so annoyingly different. Something that hadn't been experienced with someone in quite some time. He let go in that moment, his hips moving erratically, her name leaving his lips, a mantra of affirmatives repeated between hard breaths. He stilled and twitched, a pleasurable groan leaving him with each pulse.

Teeth on his earlobe again and she laughed. "I thought I was fucking you just fine." His rhythm changed and she felt it in her legs first. Felt him tighten under her touch and twitch inside of her. She kissed him gently this time, elbows on his shoulders, hands cupping his face. "Don't drop me," she whispered against his lips with a smile. "I'd carry you to the bed, but that means switching positions."

He was boneless and perhaps had a wounded pride now that the fog cleared or maybe it was the show of weakness. His breathing was still heavy and he took a moment to bury his head in the crook of her neck. "Just a moment." That had felt too good. But he looked up at her. "What about you?"

She grinned, nuzzling just under his ear. "Oh I expect at least 3 very fantastic shows of your skill later." Something about it all had left her with a feeling of contentment. Maybe she held back out of fear. Right now she didn't know and she was tired of listening to her brain. "Did you really think you'd get away with once a night?"

"For what it's worth that was..." he trailed off and smiled at her. "Bloody wonderful." A hand went up to her hair, rolling over it. Still holding her weight against him. Finding his strength he lifted her up and walked her over to the bed. "No complaints here. Just remember I'm not twenty. We'll get there. Even if we're up all night." He owed her now and he was determined to prove it. He didn't like to leave her without being pleasured, it wasn't how style even if he had royally cocked it up. Pun intended.

"There might have been some sparks," she agreed. The bed loomed below her but she wasn't quite ready to let go of him. "I'm not twenty either. But I think I can coax you to attention again before too long." She was reminded of the first night, falling asleep with him still inside of her. "Perhaps older men need a little more recovery time but I've found them to have far more stamina than their younger counterparts." Teeth on his ear again. "If all else fails we can get you some Viagra." She expected retaliation for that one and was already trying to squirm free.

"Oh, no, I think not," he protested, dropping her on the bed quite unceremoniously in protest. He stood there quite proud of himself in that moment. At least she'd taken it well and in good spirits, he felt he might not live it down but at least it would be well intentioned if he didn't. He'd wrap his head around what happened to him later on. Though he really didn't need to. Sex was stale and a chore, cold when it wasn't passionate... And for the last few years it'd been all he'd indulged in. It was like coming from a dry spell where one didn't exist.

He'd been quiet for far too long. Clearly thinking. But now he'd joined her by her side. He was appreciative, not a selfish lover, and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him.

A ball of flailing limbs that landed ungracefully on the bed. But she laughed about it and pushed hair out of her face. She watched the thoughts flicker across his face unable to read them but catching some of the emotion.

Leaning up on an elbow Natasha hovered over him a moment when he joined her. Finally she pressed a kiss just over his heart and settled in against him. "Old men need their sleep you know. "

Oh he could feel that already. He was content and his eyes were already heavy. He didn't say a word in response, Just rolled his hand over her back until he stilled and fell into a slumber. His body finally relaxed, unguarded to the world.


End file.
